Takeover
by writerchic16
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Witch's Council decided to reveal magic to the mortal realm? FINISHED! Please remember that this was my first fanfic. R
1. You're Kidding

Sabrina's a Witch?  
  
A/N: This is actually my first posted fanfic. I wrote another one on That's So Raven, but I can't post it, since there's no category. If you like this and want to see more of my writing, please email Fanfiction.net and tell them to make a That's So Raven category! I hope you like this one in the meantime. Please R&R, but no flames! P.S: I know this could never happen on the real Sabrina, but that's what fanfics are for, right?  
  
Disclaimer: None of these character belong to me, Nick or WB own all characters (I'm not really sure), and so on.  
  
The story takes place in the old episodes, when Sabrina's a junior in High School. Those were so much better-whatever happened to Jenny? Ok, now I'll shut up and start the story already.  
  
The light shone brightly through the open window. A little too brightly, Sabrina Spellman thought, and was forced to open her eyes. Normally, this wouldn't be too much of a problem. However, Sabrina was floating in midair three feet above her bed. As soon as she forced one eye open, she literally fell on the bed. This caused immense pain in a soft spot on her back. Argh, I hate it when that happens. She glanced at the clock – 12 noon on the dot. She loved to sleep in on weekends.  
There was a reason Sabrina levitated when she slept. Sabrina was a witch, well, half-mortal actually. So were her centuries-old aunts, Zelda and Hilda, who, Sabrina sleepily noted, were making way too much noise downstairs in the kitchen. Noise traveled far and loud in the old, Victorian home they shared. "'Morning Salem." Sabrina mumbled to her black cat, who often liked to sit on her windowsill.  
"Good Morning, Ms. Sunshine. I noticed you were up late last night." Salem replied. He was actually a warlock, who had been sentenced to a hundred years as a cat by the Witches Council. Salem had once tried to take over the mortal world, and still dreamed about it. Sabrina often heard him talk about it in his sleep.  
"I have a major magic quiz on Monday – you knew that." Sabrina countered, while effortlessly changing into her clothes with a flick of her finger. She decided to be comfortable today, as a result picking out jeans and a plain purple t-shirt. Her everyday sneakers completed the effect.  
"Oh I knew. I just didn't expect you to start studying until Sunday night." Salem retorted as he walked out the door. "Mmm, I think I smell tuna!" With a hopeful spark in his eyes, Salem raced downstairs.  
Sabrina followed him downstairs. The cat had been right – Hilda was at the island, making tuna salad. Zelda was at the kitchen table, working on her laptop.  
"Hilda, I think your toast is burning." Zelda remarked as she scrunched her nose.  
"O, o, too hot!" Hilda exclaimed as she took the burnt toast out of the toaster. "And here's why – an urgent notice from the Witches' Council." After a few seconds, Hilda's face took on a look of pure shock.  
Zelda, Sabrina, and Salem noticed and crowded around Hilda. "What's the matter?" Zelda asked, taking the note from Hilda. After reading it, she too was surprised. "This can't be right! It must be a prank, or a horrible mistake..."  
"No, it has the Witch's Council's official seal. No witch in their right mind would try to copy it."  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Sabrina asked, feeling that if she didn't know what the news was soon, she was going to burst."  
"Well, the letter says..." Zelda began, trying to remain calm, "That, as of today, The Witch's Council is revealing magic to the mortal realm. Witches do not have to keep it a secret any longer.:  
"What? That's crazy talk! Did they say why?" Sabrina exclaimed.  
"Apparently, Drell and the other Council members are sick of hiding their powers from mortals and living by their rules." Zelda summarized the rest of the letter.  
Salem, who had been mysteriously quiet throughout all of this, commented, "This is definitely going to get ugly." 


	2. A Horrifying Surprise

"Maybe we're taking this the wrong way." Sabrina suggested. After hour or two of calming down, Sabrina and her aunts were seated around the kitchen table drinking tea. Salem was sitting on the island, quietly chowing down on the last bits of Hilda's tuna salad. Sabrina honestly didn't know how he could eat at a time like this. "Think about it – I can finally tell Harvey and Valerie about me."  
"That might all be well and good, but you have to look at the big picture. I doubt mortals will be very accepting of our existence. Remember the Salem Witch Trials?" Zelda asked Hilda, then took a sip of her tea.  
Hilda winced. "Why'd you have to remind me. I still have the scar on my back from that pitchfork. Those townspeople can be so mean..."  
Sabina forgot her aunts were each 600 years old. They would remember the Witch Trials. "Yeah, but the world has changed a lot since then. Oh, I'm sure things will be a little hectic at first, but after a while, mortals will get used to us and things will go back to normal. Well, as normal as normal can be, anyway."  
"I hope you're right, Sabrina." Salem said as he licked the bowl clean. He seemed disappointed when he realized there wasn't any tuna left.  
"I know I'm right." She finished the last of her tea. Then, feeling sorry for the cat, she conjured him another bowl of tuna. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Harvey and Valerie at his house. Boy, do I have a surprise for them." She smiled as she grabbed her bag, along with a light jacket, and walked out the side door.  
  
Sabrina arrived at Harvey's doorstep fifteen minutes later. Valerie answered it with a shocked look on her face. "Sabrina, you would not believe what's on the news!"  
I could definitely guess, Sabrina thought as she walked into Harvey's living room. The letter said the Witch's Council would be performing outstanding – and well noticed – feats of magic in well-populated cities to spread the news. Individual witches, they hoped, would do the rest. She wouldn't be surprised if every newspaper and television station in the United Stated would be covering the sudden outbreak of witchcraft. However, Sabrina was happy Harvey and Valerie had seen it on the news first. That way, she could ask them how they felt about it before she decided to tell them that she was a witch, too.  
"Sabrina, get a load of this!" Harvey said exclaimed. "It's on every news channel! Listen!" He cranked up the volume with the remote.  
The Channel 5 Action News reporter's picture was pasted next to a picture of what appeared to be a battlefield. Sabrina was horrified to see that, upon closer inspection, it was actually Times Square in Manhattan. In the background was Drell and the rest of the Witch's Council. Sabrina mouth went dry – they were destroying everything! Magical fireballs flew through the air, important buildings were turned into animals of all shapes and sizes, and everything else was floating high in the atmosphere. The female reporter was saying that similar events were happening throughout the world. What were they doing? She wondered. Then, suddenly, she realized that the Witch's Council didn't just want to reveal their magic – they wanted to take over the mortal realm!  
Meanwhile, Valerie and Harvey were on the couch watching the news in understandable shocked silence. Sabrina quickly changed her mind about telling them her secret. What would they say when they knew she was one of the - what they would consider – monsters who were destroying everything in their path? They would be deathly afraid of her and probably not be able to say anything. As quietly as she could, Sabrina sneaked out the front door and zapped herself to her aunts house. 


	3. Figuring It Out

A/N: He he – If you want the truth, I had no idea that last part about the Witch's Council was going to happen when I started writing the story. It just kind of popped into my head as I was typing the second chapter. Just to let you know, if the rest of the story seems kind of disorganized and unplanned, that's 'cause it is. P.S: Sorry if the title and previous summary was misleading.  
  
"Aunt Zelda! Aunt Hilda!" Sabrina screeched as she entered the house. She threw her jacket and bag on the floor near the coat rack, ran through the house, and ended up in the living room. "Salem? Anyone?" Hilda and Zelda appeared in front of her. "What's the matter, Sabrina? We were in a very important meeting in the Other Realm." Zelda asked, aggravated. The Other Realm was where most magical beings inhabit, and could practice their magic freely since no mortals lived there. "Well, I know what it's about." Sabrina said, and took a seat on the couch. Hilda looked at her. "You do? Good thing, because I didn't think they did either. They were so busy and hectic that they didn't even get around to starting the meeting that they called in the first place." Exasperated, Hilda took a seat next to Sabrina. "Hey, what's all the commotion about? I was taking a very important nap in your closet, Sabrina. Oh, and I think I ruined your white sweater." After sitting down on the table behind the sofa, he started grooming himself. "How can you all be so calm at a time like this? Don't you know that the Witch's council is taking over the mortal realm?" Sabrina practically shouted. The three looked at her like she was crazy. Finally, Zelda sat next to Sabrina and spoke in a soothing voice, "Now why on earth would they do that?" "I swear I'm not crazy. It's even on the news. Look!" Sabrina grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the TV. The channel was broadcasting live coverage of the witchcraft attacks. "See?" Hilda and Zelda gazed intently at the TV, their gazes eventually turning to alarm. They leaned back on the couch and just watched. Finally, an hour later, Hilda commented, "This is unbelievable." "I know." Salem said sincerely. "I mean, when I tried to take over the mortal realm, they sentenced me to a hundred years as a cat. Now it's alright, just because they're doing it?" All three witches glanced at him. "What did you say?" Zelda asked. "What – that I was unfairly turned into a cat?" "No – after." "Oh, I believe I said, 'Now it's alright, just because they're doing it?'" "That's IT Salem!" Sabrina picked the cat off the table, stood up, and spun him around. "I mean, the Witch's Council has to follow the rules too, right?" "Definitely." Hilda confirmed excitedly. "The number one rule is, 'All witches must follow the rules'. I know it's corny, but hey, it's written in stone." "It is? I thought that was just a saying." Sabrina asked, however she wasn't surprised. Witches liked wordplay. "No, there's actually something called "The Magical Regulations." They're several blocks of stone, which have all the rules of the Other Realm inscribed on them." Zelda said. "But who enforces the rules?" Sabrina asked. "The, ah Witch's Council." Zelda could see where she was going with this. "Then there is one problem. The Witch's Council is the one breaking the rules. So wouldn't these Regulations have no effect?" Sabrina countered. Zelda's smile waned. "Well, yes...Hilda, why are you being so quiet?" Hilda was mesmerized by the screen. She managed to turn her head toward them. "Guys, that's not the Witch's Council. Oh, sure, that's Drell in front. However, the rest are made to look like the rest of the Witch's Council by a Cover-Up spell. I can tell when that spell is used – I've used it a number of times." Zelda grew excited again. "I would bet that this is all Drell's idea. I knew he's always dreamed of world conquest – he always had that evil glint in his eye. He's probably gotten a bunch of his buddies to pose as the rest of the Council, and he must have locked up the real Council somewhere so they wouldn't stop him." Sabrina felt like this was getting more and more complicated. "Great. So all we have to do is find the other Council Members and somehow get them to stop Drell, who has apparently gathered an army? Oh, yeah – this should be a snap."  
  
After Note: Ok, I know this is kind of lame and confusing, but I am suffering from a bit of writer's block. However, I think it'll work out to be exciting in the end. If anyone has ideas, email me! 


	4. A Great Relief

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone! I mean it – this is my first fanfic, so I really am glad you like it. It's also a great self-esteem builder. However, I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism. I'm not complaining, but I want to make my writing better. PS.: Sorry that my last chapter came as one long block. I promise I'll edit next time.  
  
Sabrina and her aunts, with Salem at their heels, ran up the stairs to their linen closet. Not only did it store towels and sheets, it also served as a portal to the Other Realm. The came to a halt in front of it.  
  
"Uh, guys? What if Drell didn't hide the Witch's Council in the Other Realm, what if they're in a whole other universe?" Sabrina wondered out loud.  
Zelda opened the door, "That might be true, but it couldn't hurt to look around for clues." She went into the linen closet. Hilda went in next, followed by Sabrina, who went to close the door.  
"Wait for me!" Salem shouted.  
Hilda glanced down at the cat. "Salem, why would you want to help us? Wouldn't you be happy Drell is trying to take over the mortal world?"  
Salem retorted, "Are you kidding? In case you forgot, Drell's the one who turned me into a cat. I couldn't stand it if he wound up controlling both worlds instead of one. Besides, if anyone's taking over the mortal world, it's going to be me!" With that, he ran into the closet. Smiling at Salem's bluntness, Hilda shut the door behind them.  
  
Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed, and not even five seconds later the witches and cat were at the Witch's Council headquarters. All were shocked to see the sight that greeted them when they opened the door. They had been expecting to find a deserted mess. What they saw was the total opposite. In, fact, it looked like everything was completely normal. There was a long, wooden table, and each member of the Council was sitting around it. There appeared to be a meeting going on, but they weren't talking about Drell, whose chair was unsurprisingly vacant.  
One witch said, "So, I've been thinking about updating to a new flying vehicle. Vacuums are so out-of-date – I've heard enchanted flying carpets are the newest things among youngsters. However, I think we should come up with something better..." The others nodded in agreement.  
"Hello?" Sabrina shouted, causing every person to stop talking and look at her. "What's going on here? Don't you realize we're in the middle of a crisis??"  
The witch who was speaking glanced at her, "I do not know of any crisis. Last time I checked, everything was fine. You should know that I am Kayla Harding, second-in-command. There isn't anything regarding witches that I don't know." With that, she turned back to her notes.  
:"That's ridiculous. Drell, the HEAD of the council, mind you, told us he was vacationing in the mortal realm. I am inclined to believe him."  
  
"Well, Ms. Harding, you should check again because Drell, one of your own, is destroying the mortal realm as we speak!" Hilda exclaimed, clearly ticked off by the Councilwoman's attitude.  
Zelda stepped forward, "Well, unless his idea of a vacation is demolishing every major mortal city, then, yeah, I guess he is on vacation. You have to believe us! In fact, I bet if you tune into the mortal news right now you'll see Drell. Oh, and by the way, he cast a Cover-Up spell on his army to look like you Council members, so that the witches living in the mortal realm won't turn to you for help."  
"Alright then, let's see." With a wave of her hand, Ms. Harding made a screen appear. On it was the Channel 11 news, and, of course, yet another report of the attacks. This time, it was showing Drell and his followers in Tokyo.  
It did not take long for Ms. Harding to realize she was wrong. Fifteen minutes later, she waved her hand, and the screen disappeared. "I've seen enough. Council, shift to Military Mode. We must plan a course of action. As for you three," she said, turning to Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina, "thank you for bringing this to our attention. Good day."  
"What?" Sabrina exclaimed. "WE want to help!"  
"Excuse me? What do you think you can do?"  
"Hey, I tried to take over the mortal realm once. Don't you think I know what all of Drell's major moves would be?" Salem said.  
Ms. Harding looked down at him. "Why, if it isn't Salem Saberhagen. Now why would you want to help us?"  
"Oh, I don't want to help you – as I already stated, I want to stop Drell. Besides, I figured if I helped I might get a few years off my sentence." Salem looked at her hopefully.  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt if you 'helped' us. As for your sentence, we shall see. Now, off to the Strategy Room." She flicked her hand, and the Council, plus Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem, were whisked away.  
  
The Strategy Room looked almost exactly like headquarters. There was a long, black round table in the center. On the wall was what looked like a medium-sized display case with a sliding glass door. "Take a seat" Ms. Harding said as she sat down at the head of the table. Everyone else sat in the other hard, modern-style chairs. After about a half hour of debating and getting nothing accomplished, a file folder appeared in mid- air on the table. "Ah, that must be our investigator's reports." Ms. Harding grabbed the folder and began to scan the pieces of paper inside. She picked out one sheet, closed the folder, and read aloud:  
Drell and his army has invaded most major cities in the Mortal  
Realm, including but not limited to Tokyo (Japan), Manhattan  
(New York, USA), Hollywood (California, USA), Toronto (Canada),  
Mexico City (Mexico), London (England), and Paris (France). I  
have noticed that Drell was not present in every attack. Also,  
upon closer inspection, I discovered that Drell's army isn't  
actually an army at all. His "soldiers" are all Manipulates.  
Ms. Harding stopped reading, put the sheet down, and smiled. "Well, this makes things a lot easier."  
Sabrina was puzzled by the witch's remark. "How? And what are 'Manipulates'?"  
"Manipulates aren't really people. They're beings made from an earthly substance and given 'life' by a witch or warlock. A Manipulate is like a hand puppet – it does whatever its creator tells it to do. Now it's a hundred times easier to defeat Drell. If we destroy, or somehow conquer, Drell, all the Manipulates will be turned back into the substances they were created from. So instead of having to fight a whole army, we just have to battle one warlock." Zelda explained.  
Hilda looked as if a major problem was solved. "Oh! That explains how he could gather followers – I knew he wasn't that popular!" When everyone else looked at her, she shrugged, "What? I dated him; I know how unattractive he can be."  
  
So, anyone have an idea on how to defeat Drell? Email me – my writer's block is coming back. 


	5. Confession

Credit: Thanks to Ashley for the idea for this chapter!  
  
The Council and Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem, talked for another half hour with no interruptions. Ms. Harding checked her watch. "You know, we really should check on Drell's army." She pointed, and a huge world map appeared on the wall in front of her. A red dot represented Drell. A larger yellow dot represented his soldiers. Yellow dots were gathered around a red dot in Greenland. "Ah, I guess that is where his headquarters are."  
Sabrina looked confused. "Why would he choose Greenland? Isn't that like, remote and cold and big and under populated...oh, I get it." Embarrassed, she closed her mouth and sat back in her seat.  
Annoyed by the interruption, Ms. Harding continued. "It looks as if he has stopped the attacks for now. He may be at rest for a few hours, or a few months – I honestly don't know. This is why I suggest that you three and Salem go home until further notice."  
Hilda looked alarmed. "Home? We live in the mortal world! That's gotta be dangerous."  
"Which is why I am sending a notice to all witches in the mortal realm to be on alert. However, for your own personal protection, we have been working on something." Ms. Haring pointed at the display case Sabrina noticed earlier. Inside appeared a rather large thermos. She went over to the case, slid the door over, and took it out. Coming back to the table, she said, "This is the first in the line of what we call Fuel Spells. By loading your finger, you can cast complicated spells for a limited time, without all the usual work. This Fuel Spell is of the Energy Ball kind. When you point your finger at something, it shoots a ball of pure energy, thus the name. It's very effective for fighting Manipulates. You may arm your finger in case Drell launches a surprise attack. However, be aware the effects only last a few days."  
Zelda offered to go first. She dipped her finger in the thermos, and for an instant her body took on a bluish glow. Seemingly energized, she sat back down in her seat. "My, that's quite a rush." She said as she shook her head. Eagerly, Hilda and Sabrina each did the same, getting a similar effect. Salem went to dip his paw in, but Ms. Harding closed the thermos. When he growled, she said, "Just because this is a time of war does not mean you can have magic. Now, I thank you for your help so far. I will contact you incase of an emergency." Sabrina had one more question. "Wait, can we still tell mortals about us?" If so, she did want to tell Harvey and Valerie...even if they thought she was a monster. She had to tell them the truth once and for all. Ms. Harding relented. "I guess that would be alright. We're casting a world-wide Forgetful Spell as soon as this whole mess is over anyway."  
  
They came out of the linen closet a little dazed. None of them had ever had an experience like that before, and didn't know how to react. "Well, I guess we should just get on with out lives." Zelda suggested. "And Sabrina, you are still going to school tomorrow." Sabrina was outraged. "What??? We're in the middle of a crisis and I still have to go to school?" Zelda explained, "There's no reason why you shouldn't. The war hasn't touched us yet, and I'm sure school will still be open tomorrow. Besides, it might be interesting to see how everyone is reacting to Drell." "Wow, I totally forgot that mortals know about witches now. School is going to be so weird tomorrow..." With a laugh, Sabrina said, "I wonder how Mr. Kraft will respond when he realizes I can turn him into a newt...or a pig...or maybe even a snail..." Hilda stopped that train of thought. "Sabrina, be nice. Even though I whole-heartedly support your desire to turn Mr. Kraft into the animal that he is, restrain yourself from using too much magic. Who knows – maybe the school won't even find out about you if you're careful." "I doubt I'll be that lucky." Sighing, Sabrina went into her bedroom and got ready for bed.  
  
The next day proved to be just as hectic as the previous one. Witches had read the notice, telling them to reveal their magic, and many of them had. As a result, the media was having a field day. Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem were having breakfast in the kitchen as they watched a mini- television Zelda had zapped on the island. Every channel was talking about the sudden outburst of witchcraft, as they were yesterday. Only this time, they were taking it to a more personal level. The TV screen showed the front door of a house in California. A tired- looking witch was trying to push out dozens of reporters, all shouting out random questions, most not waiting to hear the answer before they asked the second one. "Is it true that you have magical powers?" "What, exactly, is the Other Realm?" "Why are witches revealing their magic now?" Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina could see the woman was on her last nerve. They all laughed as she turned the closest reporter into a goat and shut the door.  
  
Sabrina ate a spoonful of cereal. "I feel bad for all the witches that are being hounded by reporters, although I kind of understand. To mortals, this is big news." "Hey, I'm fine with it. It's better than being burned at the stake." Hilda smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Anyway, I have to get to school. By everyone." Sabrina went to walk out the door, then she said, "Wait, I don't have to keep my magic a secret anymore! I am so zapping myself to school. See you guys later. "She pointed at herself, dissolved into millions of tiny sparkles, and eventually disappeared.  
  
Sabrina meant to land secluded in the bushes outside school, but unfortunately she misjudged and appeared right before the main entrance. It's an understatement to say that she got a few looks as she walked in. Some people even whispered and pointed. A little nervous, Sabrina just smiled and hurried to her locker. Later, as she was walking to first period, Harvey and Valerie caught up with her. "Why weren't you on the bus this morning? I was worried you were sick or something." Valerie said. "Yeah. I even made the bus driver wait a few minutes. "Harvey looked proud. Getting the bus driver to wait for anyone was extremely hard and did not happen often. Sabrina was touched. "Aw, thanks guys! I feel bad now, but..." She took a deep breath. Then she grabbed Harvey and Valerie on the arm and ducked into Ms. Quick's, her math teacher's, classroom. "...I have something to tell you that will make it worth it." Valerie and Harvey were more than curious. Valerie was excited, "Oh, a secret! Is it really really top secret?" Sabrina nodded. "Yes, well, I'd really prefer it if you didn't tell anybody." She shut the door, or at least thought she did. "Harvey, Valerie, I've been lying to you our entire friendship. I've always had this gut feeling that we weren't really best friends because I couldn't be openly truthful. Well, now I can..." She could see her friends were excited and bursting with curiosity. "The only problem is, I'm afraid that you won't be my best friends anymore if I tell you." Harvey put his arm around her, "Sabrina, we will be friends no matter what. Now just tell us already!" Sabrina ducked under Harvey's arm and took a deep breath, "Ok – I'm a witch." Harvey and Valerie as first looked as if they didn't comprehend. Then Valerie understood, "You mean like the ones on the news? With superpowers and everything?" Sabrina nodded, "Well, not like the evil ones who have been trying to take over the mortal realm, but yeah, basically." When they started to look a little frightened, Sabrina said, "Look, guys, I'm still me. I'm still the same person." Harvey said, "This is so cool! What can you do?" Sabrina thought a minute, "I guess pretty much anything if I put my mind to it. I mean, I don't have my Witch's License yet, so I'm still practicing, but I can do a lot." Figuring they might want proof, Sabrina pointed. Instantly the three were transported to the moon. Harvey and Valerie's mouths were wide open, and at first they were scared. Then Valerie said, "Wow! I never thought I'd make it to the moon! And we don't even need space suits or anything." Turning around, she gasped, "Whoa – look at that view!" She pointed at Earth, which was now billions of miles away. Harvey was more distracted by the low gravity, "Sabrina look!" He jumps and rises several feet in the air. Sabrina smiled, "So, you guys are ok with this? I mean, you're not deathly afraid of me or anything?" Valerie turned around, "No, of course not! You're still Sabrina...only with the coolest powers ever!" Harvey, Valerie, and Sabrina formed a big group hug. Sabrina then checked her watch, "Sheesh, we completely missed first period and might be late for second! Come on!" She points in the air, and Harvey, Valerie, and Sabrina disappeared. A few seconds later they reappeared in Ms. Quick's room, and dashed off to second period. They didn't even notice Ms. Quick standing there in shock as they passed her outside the doorway. 


	6. Confrontation

Mrs. Quick just stood outside her classroom for a full five minutes. How is this possible? She thought. Sabrina Spellman was her favorite student – she couldn't be a witch. And besides, weren't witches those people with green skin and pointy hats who always wore black robes? Mrs. Quick shook her head. She must have heard wrong. But was she seeing things too? I did see her use magic... It probably wouldn't hurt if she told Willard. Worst comes to worse, he'll just think I'm crazy. Sabrina Spellman is not a witch. She can't be.  
Walking into her classroom, Mrs. Quick realized it was filled with students, all talking about the latest news on TV. She went to her desk and called out, "Class, settle down! I have to talk to Mr. Kraft, so while I'm gone sit down in your seats and talk amongst yourselves...quietly." Or do whatever homework you didn't manage to do last night, she thought. Mrs. Quick hurriedly walked to the Vice Principal's office and banged on the door.  
Mr. Kraft called out, "Wait a minute, will you? You would think that the Vice Principal would get his own secretary..." he muttered under his breath as he opened the door. He was more than surprised to see Mrs. Quick's frantic face. He was expecting a student. It was, after all, second period – someone must have gotten in trouble already, right? "Mrs. Quick, what's the matter?" He asked with genuine concern. He motioned for her to come into is office and sit down. She did as he sat behind his desk.  
A few seconds later, Mrs. Quick found her voice. "Mr. Kraft, I just heard the most amazing conversation three of my students were having. They were in my classroom, and didn't notice I was outside the door..." she proceeded to tell them the whole shocking episode, word for word. After she finished the story, Mr. Kraft just sat back in his chair. At first Mrs. Quick thought he was in shock, then she sighed with relief as a slow smile spread across his face. He then looked as if he was going to get up and jump for joy. "Are you alright, Mr. Kraft?"  
He looked at her. "Alright? Alright? Alright cannot describe what I am possibly feeling right now. In fact, I think I am in a state of happiness never before reached by a human being. You know why? Because you have just given me THE answer I've been searching for ever since Sabrina Spellman set foot in this school. Of course – she's a witch! I always knew there was something different, something oddly unsettling about her. Now I finally know that that is, and I can rub it in her face!" His own face filled with an amount of glee that he never felt before, he went over to the intercom, "Sabrina Spellman please come to my office NOW." He sat back in his chair and smiled happily.  
  
Meanwhile, Sabrina Spellman was currently in American History class. The teacher had just announced a pop quiz and was holding up the question paper. Sabrina glanced at Harvey. He motioned her to use her magic...now. Sabrina smiled and nodded. She concentrated and pointed at the quizzes. The teacher was checking over the papers. Suddenly, she scrunched her forehead in confusion. "This is odd..." she said, loud enough for everyone else to hear. "I could have sworn I had the right papers in my hand..." The next five minutes were spent frantically looking for the right papers, of course no where to be seen. "Well...class...I guess we'll have to have our quiz tomorrow." The class silently cheered as Harvey, Valerie, and Sabrina exchanged unnoticeable high fives.

"Nice one, Sabrina." Valerie whispered. "Thanks." Smiling, Sabrina focused her attention once again to the head of the room. Just then, the PA system crackled. "Sabrina Spellman please come to my office NOW." Mr. Kraft seemed unusually happy, despite his booming voice. Everyone turned to look at her. Sabrina glanced at Harvey and Valerie. "You don't think…?" Valerie mouthed. Shrugging, Sabrina walked to the front of the classroom, got a hall pass from the teacher, and, slowly, walked out the door.

As she walked down the hall, Sabrina's thoughts raced through her mind. He couldn't know about me already. He probably just found yet another excuse to give me detention. Yeah, that's it. Sabrina consoled herself as she lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Again, Sabrina noticed the lift in Mr. Kraft's tone. "Sit down."

"Is something wrong?" Sabrina sat in the chair next to Mrs. Quick, who she just noticed was there. "What's going on?"

"Ms. Spellman, we have finally found out what you have been hiding from us ever since you started high school. You are a cauldron-stirring, potion-making, broom-riding witch." Smiling, Mr. Kraft crossed one leg over the other.

At first, Sabrina was upset. Then, she realized something. Why should I let this bother me? I knew my secret was going to get out somehow, so I should just accept this. I mean, my feelings aren't going to affect anything Mr. Kraft does. Besides, I know the happier I am, the more miserable he is. So, if I act like everything's ok, it'll drive him nuts. "Yeah, you got me. By the way, brooms were so last century. We ride vacuum cleaners now."   
Sabrina's smile grew wider as Mr. Kraft's faded. "You're not, you  
know, upset and angry and want to beg me not to tell anyone?" He looked as if someone had just ruined his day.  
"No, of course not. It's perfectly ok with me. Tell everyone you want. But thanks for letting me know you found out so I could assure you it didn't bother me." Sabrina turned to get out of her seat.  
Mrs. Quick just looked at her, "You mean it's true?"  
Sabrina sat back down, "Yeah, sorry, but I was never able to tell anyone before."  
Mr. Kraft looked as if he was about to cry, then straightened up. "All right, Ms. Spellman, as long as it doesn't bother you, I'll alert the media. I'm sure they'll love to hear the story about the witch who's been masquerading as a normal high school student."  
Sure, Sabrina was alright with the school knowing about her, but the media was an entirely different thing. She told him that, then said, "You know, you could do that, but I'd really hate to have to turn you into a rat." Actually, she'd been wanting to do it ever since she met the man.  
A sense of fright came over Mr. Kraft, "Y-you wouldn't...y-you can't..." He stammered.  
"Try me." Aiming for the stapler, Sabrina pointed. Thinking she was aiming for him, Mr. Kraft put his hands to his face. Between his fingers, he could see the stapler slowly take the shape of a big, fat, gray rat. Mrs. Quick screamed and ran out of the room. "Just a warning." Sabrina smiled as she walked out the office door.  
A few minutes later, Libby Chessler walked in for her usual morning chat with the Vice Principal. You see, she pretended to be principal's pet, and as a result got control over the entire school. To Libby, that made pretending to be a goody-goody worth it. When she walked in, she was surprised to find Mr. Kraft curled up in a ball in the corner of his office. Libby squealed when a rat ran over her feet. "Ew!" she screamed. "Mr. Kraft, what is going on?"  
Barely able to respond, Mr. Kraft whispered, "S-Sabrina S-S-Spellman was just here." Helping him up, Libby managed to get the Vice Principal to tell her all the, according to her, juicy details.


	7. School

By fourth period, Sabrina knew Mr. Kraft had squealed, most likely to Libby. She could definitely tell. People were giving her strange looks and whispering behind her back and to her face. A few freshmen even ran away as she passed them. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was time for lunch. After getting her food, Sabrina sat at her usual table with Harvey and Valerie. She had filled them in on what happened in Mr. Kraft's office soon after third period, so they knew he must have been the one who snitched.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be in this mess." Valerie unhappily looked down at her lunch and pushed it around with her fork.

"Yeah, me too. But to tell you the truth, I would have loved to see you threaten to turn Mr. Kraft into a rat." Laughing, Harvey took a bite of his burger.

Sabrina couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Yeah, it was really fun, although I admit not like me. I don't know what happened – I guess I just snapped. I mean, the man has made my life miserable. It felt good to finally be able get back at him. But, this is too much. I mean, my third period teacher was afraid to give us homework because she thought I would turn her into a toad. Go figure."

Valerie thought a minute. "I think everybody just has a stereotype when it comes to witches. Between _The Wizard of Oz_ and Halloween, what are people supposed to think?"

Sabrina paused, "I guess that's true…" She began to eat her macaroni and cheese when a dark shadow appeared over their table. She looked up to see that it was Libby, carrying her lunch. With a totally serious face, Sabrina commented, "I just lost _my_ appetite."

"You know, Sabrina, if I were you I wouldn't be making fun of anyone else, being the school _freak_." Libby said the word as if it was a huge joke. The girls crowding around her laughed. "Oh, and I think you left your broom outside." More laughter followed.

Harvey and Valerie looked at Sabrina to see how she would react. The witch just stared back at Libby and sighed, as if she was really annoyed, "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times, witches do not ride brooms anymore! I mean, I've never even _ridden_ a broom. For my first time, I rode a vacuum cleaner." She sighed again and shook her head. Valerie tried to stifle a laugh.

Libby was stunned, then recovered, "You actually _admit_ it? You're an even _bigger_ freak than I thought! If I were you, I'd never want to show my face in school again! Although, everyone thinks you're a freak already, so it probably doesn't make a difference."

Finally, Sabrina had enough. She stood up, "You know, Libby, you've been missing a key point here. There is a difference between me and you, and that is that I can do this." She pointed, and the food on Libby's tray splattered up onto her face and all over her cheerleader uniform. Libby screamed and ran out of the cafeteria, while everyone in it tried to make up their minds about who to look at – Libby or Sabrina. The latter told her friends, "You know, guys, I think I'm going to go home. I'll call you later." She pointed again, and she was instantly transported back to her house, leaving everyone else in a state of pure astonishment.

However, Sabrina discovered that being at home would be no better than staying in school. Even though she had threatened Mr. Kraft, the media had found out about the Spellman's secret identity, undoubtedly from one of the students who went to Westbridge High. Sabrina was glad she had "zapped" herself inside her house, since she wouldn't have been able to get through the front door. There had to be at least a dozen or so reporters, just waiting for someone to try to get in the house. There was one question – where was Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda? Sabrina called out their names as she put down her backpack and hung up her jacket.

"We're in here Sabrina!" Hilda called from the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Sabrina realized she was hungry, headed for the fridge, and pulled out some chicken salad. Zelda asked her, "What are you doing home so early?"

Sabrina grabbed a fork, turned around to put the bowl on the island, and saw that they were not alone. A reporter sat at the table across from Zelda and Hilda at the table. "I, uh…can I talk to you in the dining room?"

Zelda got up, "Excuse me," and followed Sabrina. "Now tell me why you are home!" Sabrina then told her everything that happened that day, starting with confessing to Harvey and Valerie and ending with splattering Libby with food. Zelda tried to be sympathetic, "I was wondering why there were reporters at our doorstep. You should have been more careful, but I suppose you can stay home today. However, you have to go to school tomorrow and face your classmates. That is if this whole crisis isn't resolved by then."

"That's great, but can you please tell me who that guy was?"

"'That guy' was a reporter from Westbridge Weekly. Reporters have been at our door since nine, and Hilda and I thought they would break it down if we didn't let at least one in."

_Oh,_ Sabrina thought guiltily, _That's why she looks so stressed out._ "I'm so sorry! Have you heard anything from the Witch's Council?"

"Not yet. The mortal news has been pretty quiet too. Now I think we should go and help Hilda – she might crack under pressure." With a totally serious face, Zelda went into the kitchen, followed by Sabrina.

Once they got there, Hilda saw them and looked relieved, "There you are! What took you so long?"

Ignoring her, Zelda sat down at the table and looked at the reporter, "Sorry about the interruption. You were saying…?"

Sabrina ate her lunch as she watched the reporter ruthlessly grill her aunts for a full fifteen minutes. His questions ranged from "What was it like growing up with magic powers?" to "Was it hard earning your 'Witch's License'?" Hilda and Zelda took turns answering, but they paused when the reporter asked, "So, how old are you, exactly?"

Zelda thought a minute, "Well, it's hard to give an exact number…"

Hilda added, "But I'm younger by ten years."

"You're still 650!" Zelda said, a little put out by her sister's bluntness.

The reporter looked stunned, then recovered, "Now ladies, let's calm down…" Sabrina saw him push his tape recorder closer in excitement.

They weren't finished yet. Hilda countered, "Well, I'm not the one who was old enough to distract Michelangelo from painting the Sistine Chapel!"

Zelda stood up, "Hilda, that's private!" She pointed, and a zipper appeared over Hilda's mouth.

Hilda angrily unzipped her mouth, "Not fair!" _She_ pointed at Zelda, and the latter instantly had a lock fastened to her lip.

Zelda zapped up a key and unlocked it, "You're such a baby!"

She was about to point again, when Sabrina shouted, "Guys, calm down! You scared away the reporter!"

The two witches froze in mid-point and glanced at the table. Sabrina was right – the reporter had sneaked out right after the first spell was cast. Unfortunately he remembered to take his tape recorder with him.

"It was just as well. I was getting a headache from all those – " The word "questions" died on Aunt Hilda's lips as a look of anxiety came over her face. "Something's pulling me!" She exclaimed.

Sabrina and Zelda watched in horror. Hilda's body looked like a mass of silver sparkles. It swirled around, and all of a sudden shot up through the roof.

Zelda looked up. "That was odd. I have never seen Hilda do that – " Her words were cut off too as she followed her sister, after dissolving into gold sparkles.

Sabrina was scared. She felt a tingly sensation and looked down. Her legs were dissolving, only her sparkles were purple, and she felt as if she were being pulled upward. "What is going on?" she exclaimed. Then, just as suddenly, an equal, if not stronger force was pulling her downward, and her top half became pink sparkles. Eventually the pink half won, and she was pulled down through the floor.


	8. Intruder

Sabrina landed with a thud. What happened? she thought nervously, And where are Aunt Zelda and Hilda? She had closed her eyes when she had sunk through the floor, and was now afraid to open them for fear of what she would see. She sat there for a moment, then thought, Well, I can't do anything by just sitting here with my eyes closed. Summoning all her courage, Sabrina opened one eye, and then the other, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was sitting in a chair at the Witch's Council Headquarters, surrounded by it's members. Whew, I'm safe. She relaxed in her chair and looked at the faces around her, but realized her aunts were missing. She glanced to her left and saw Ms. Harding at the head of the table, as usual. "What's going on?"  
For once, Ms. Harding showed more than an ounce of emotion. "Sabrina, I regret to inform you that both of your aunts, and Salem, have been captured by Drell. He was about to imprison you, but we managed to save you before it was too late."  
The teenage witch sat there, shocked. At first, the logical part of her brain responded. Oh, that's why I felt like I was being pulled in two directions at once. Then, ten seconds later, she started to panic – out loud. "Oh my gosh! How...where..." Sabrina paused a minute to clear her head and somehow form a question, actually two. "Firstly, do you know where they were taken? And, why were they kidnapped?" She breathed deeply to calm herself down.  
Ms. Harding tried to be as comforting as possible, "Our map told us they were taken to Drell's headquarters in Greenland. It has a tracking device in it, and can find any witch or warlock who is missing. As for why, we can only guess. We believe it is because you were the ones who informed us of Drell's plot, thus making his attempt at world domination ten times harder."  
That makes sense, Sabrina thought. "How are we going to get them back and stop Drell?"  
The elder witch paused a moment. "Well, that's kind of hard to say. We have a plan, but it's never been tested before. And, even if it worked, no one's available right now to fight at his headquarters. The troops are trying to save as many mortal cities as possible, and we have to stay here and think of a strategy that will get Drell out of hiding."  
"I'll do anything." Sabrina said strongly. She loved both her aunts and Salem more than anything in the world, and would do what she could to get them back.  
Ms. Harding was about to protest, then relented. "Alright, here's what we have come up with so far." She pointed at the display case that Sabrina had noticed earlier. Instantly, what looked like a large water gun appeared. Not just one of those toy things, but a high-powered Super Soaker.  
Sabrina studied it, confused. "I'm going to...soak him to death?"  
The elder witch was a little annoyed that Sabrina could be so naïve. Then, after taking a deep breath, said, "Of course not. The PlasmaBlaster2000 will be loaded with the most powerful fuel spell – Transformation. When Drell is hit with the purple liquid, he will instantly transform into a powerless black cat, much like your familiar, Salem. You will take it to Drell's headquarters, where you will use it against him. Be careful with your aim, however – you only have five shots." Not even waiting for Sabrina to respond, Ms. Harding pointed. The gun was transported to the table, and a deep purple liquid could be seen through a clear part of it. She handed the PlasmaBlaster to Sabrina, who stood up as she took it. "This is a big responsibility, Sabrina. If you succeed, it could mean the downfall of Drell and his army. Be careful and good luck."  
I'll need it, Sabrina thought. She was surprised at how light and easy to handle the gun felt, despite its looks. She had a million more questions, though, "How am I supposed to – "Sabrina was cut off as she was dropped through the floor. They have to stop doing that! she thought angrily just before she blacked out completely.  
  
She woke up on soft snow. As she sat up, Sabrina could see a huge warehouse nearby. From the outside, it looked like any old abandoned warehouse. She cautiously walked towards it, PlasmaBlaster ready, and looked in one of the windows. She was shocked – it looked like a modern military base! High-tech equipment and workers (or Manipulates) were everywhere. She looked around for her aunts and Salem, and found them – trapped in a silver jail cell in a corner opposite the window. They all looked tired, and now were sitting dejectedly on the floor.  
Sabrina walked around the building, which took a good half hour. There were no windows she could climb through, and no door in sight. She paused for a second to think, then glanced at her finger. Hmmm...there's an idea. If she wanted to blast a hole through a wall, using the Fuel Spell she just realized she still had, she would have to do it in a discrete place. She walked around a corner to find a window that led into a fairly large but empty office. Perfect. But wait a minute...I doubt it would be that easy...ah, well. She pointed at herself and tried to zap herself inside the building. As she expected, it was protected from ordinary witch magic. It was worth a shot. Stepping back a few feet, Sabrina pointed her finger at the wall and concentrated. A bright blue ball flew at the wall. It didn't do much damage, though. Sabrina had to shoot ten more energy balls just to create a decent sized hole in the wall that she could climb through.  
After doing so, she crept to the open door and looked outside. It was the same room as before, only the cell containing her aunts and beloved cat were all the way across to the other side of the building. There was no way she could get there without being noticed, but she could try. She ran as unnoticeably as she could to the nearest monitor, then behind a laboratory table, and then behind a cart. Unfortunately, as she poked her head out, a manipulate was taking a file folder off the cart and stared her straight in the eye. He screamed, "We have an intruder!" 


	9. Victory

Sabrina gulped, then shrieked. The sound threw the manipulate off, thus making him unable to catch her as she ran. A few of them blocked her way, but she quickly turned them into dust with a few energy blasts. Clutching the unfired gun in her hand, she continued on. With her finger equipped, the manipulates were no match for her. She easily blasted or physically knocked out every single one in the room within an hour, and soon it was filled with dust, dirt, leaves, sand, and any other earthly component you could imagine. Sabrina sighed with relief as she finally reach her aunts. "Thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed.  
Her aunts had their mouths open, and Salem looked downright proud. "I always knew you had it in you, Sabrina! When I finally take over the mortal realm, you will definitely be one of my soldiers."  
Zelda cried, "We're so glad you're ok! When you didn't appear in here with us, I was worried about where you were! And what on earth is that?" She pointed to the PlasmaBlaster.  
Sabrina explained everything within a few minutes. "Now how am I going to get you guys out of here?" She had tried blasting them out with her finger, but the bars were too strong.  
Hilda stared at her niece's new weapon. "Couldn't you use that? I mean, I'm sure you could use a few precious shots to save your own flesh and blood, who have been raising you for the past two years." She gave Sabrina a pleading look that could rival a puppy's.  
"Alright, but if Drell escapes because I ran out of ammo, I am fully blaming you." Only half kidding, Sabrina smiled. "Step back." Her aunts and Salem obliged, and it took Sabrina two invaluable shots to set her family free. "Now where's Drell...?"  
They didn't need to look far. At that moment, there was a flash of light, and Drell appeared. He was over six feet tall, muscular, and overall a very intimidating warlock. To say that he was annoyed when he saw the condition of his battle headquarters was an understatement. Sabrina, her aunts, and Salem hid behind a cabinet and tried to think of a plan. Finally, Zelda said, "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Salem, you run out and distract him. Sabrina will then shoot him with the gun while he's not looking."  
"WHAT? There's no way I'm going out there! He'll turn me into kitten chow!"  
Hilda sighed, "You have to! Besides, if we all survive this, I promise to feed you nothing but people food for a month. Witch's Honor."  
Salem was quiet for a few seconds while he weighed the choices. Eventually he gave in. "Alright, I'll do it. By the way, I like my steak medium rare." He dashed out from the cabinet and ran right past Drell. The warlock tried to zap Salem, but he missed. "I'll get you, cat!" Drell yelled as he ran after Salem.  
While Drell's back was turned, Sabrina stood up and took aim. Her shot should have hit her target, but at the precise moment he stooped down to get Salem, who had hidden under a table. Drell picked up the terrified cat and turned around. "Ah, Ms. Sabrina Spellman." Seeing the gun, he smirked. "What, did you decide to join up with Charlie's Angels?" He laughed, but still held Salem tightly.  
Zelda and Hilda stood up to join Sabrina. Zelda swallowed her fear and shouted, "Drell! Put Salem down NOW!"  
"Not unless Ms. Commando over here gives up the gun."  
What Drell hadn't noticed was that while they were talking, Hilda had run up behind him. At that moment, she zapped him with a bolt of electricity in his leg. He yelped, and in the process dropped Salem. Hilda grabbed Salem and ran. "Shoot him, Sabrina!"  
Sabrina tried to, but Drell was moving too much from the pain. She missed, but shot again. This time, she hit Drell right in the middle of his chest. He froze, then started to glow purple. He screamed as he slowly transformed into a fairly large gray tabby. The witches and Salem cheered while Zelda went over and picked Drell the cat up. "Not so tough now, are you?" She laughed.  
Everyone was whisked away to the Witch's Council as Drell whined, "I was this close!"  
  
It was a few days later, and the Spellmans were sitting in their kitchen talking about their ordeal (Salem was devouring a 5 oz. steak that he made Hilda whip up). The Witch's Council had been grateful, and a bit surprised, that Drell had been captured. They had know the minute he was defeated, since his entire army turned into one giant mess. The Council had cleaned it up, and also cast a world-wide forgetful spell. Sabrina, Zelda, and Hilda had been rewarded with a special gift – they could each tell two mortals their secret. Since Sabrina had already told Harvey and Valerie, all she had to do was ask the Witch's Council to protect them from the forgetful spell.  
Drell had his trial, and was found guilty. He was now living with one of his few witch followers. _Kind of like how Hilda ended up with Salem_. Sabrina couldn't help thinking. Ms. Harding had been advanced to head of the Witch's Council, and Sabrina was happy for her. Sure, at first she was a little cold, but after a while she had proved to be extremely helpful and even a little nice.  
Zelda sat next to Sabrina at the kitchen table. "You know, we are very proud of you."  
"Yeah! If it wasn't for you, we would probably still be in that stupid metal cage. I'll get Drell for that." Hilda smiled at her niece.  
"Thanks, but I couldn't have beat Drell without you. And Salem." Sabrina glanced fondly at her cat, who was now almost finished with his dinner. Then she saw the clock on the counter. "Oh, I gotta go. I'm going to be late for my sleepover at Valerie's!" Zapping up her over night bag and her jacket, Sabrina smiled, "We have a lot to talk about."  
  
A/N: So everybody, what did you think? Ok, the ending sucks a little, but I was getting bored with the story and wanted to end it before I lost interest completely. I can't believe I actually finished it! Go me! lol Anyways, be sure to R&R, and look out for my next fanfic (which I will start ASAP). It's a So Weird one, with a Sabrina crossover (the first one, as far as I know). 


End file.
